


A Duel to Remember

by Overly_Enthusiastic_Author



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Impaled Stomach, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overly_Enthusiastic_Author/pseuds/Overly_Enthusiastic_Author
Summary: Y/N is wrapped up in an inter-dimensional war after getting teleported to her new friend's home with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there are typos or errors!

Y/N yawned as she walked back to her house. She had just finished her last duel of the day and she was exhausted. She absently wondered where Yuya was. He normally met up with her after their duels. She turned her head as a sudden flash of light startled her. Three people were standing in a grassy park, which was odd, as it was almost midnight and no one was normally out this late. What was even weirder was that two were battling each other. _What’s going on? This tournament must have tired me out! _She thought. She rubbed her eyes, thinking that she was possibly hallucinating. Yet, when she opened her eyes again, the three were still on the field.

And so were two dragons.

“What the -?” Y/N exclaimed, running forward to get a better look. As she got closer, she realized that the two people who were fighting weren’t Yuya duplicates, but people who only had the same face as Yuya. One was on a motorcycle and the other stood on the ground. Both of their faces were paralyzed in anger and their eyes….

“Their eyes are glowing?” Y/N whispered to herself. She pushed her legs harder and saw Yuya start to run as well.

“Stop it! It’s like you forgot what dueling is all about!” Y/N heard Yuya shout to the one standing on the ground. Yuya flung his arms out wide in front of him.

“You’re not supposed to hurt each other!” Yuya continued, “It’s not supposed to be a war! Don’t you get it?” _A war? What is Yuya talking about? _Y/N wondered. _Never mind that. It looks like Yuya’s got that guy. _She turned to look at the other person, and making up her mind, she sprinted to him. As she got closer, she saw what seemed to be a duel disk attached to his motorcycle. She jumped in front of his motorcycle so he couldn’t ride around the field unless he ran her over.

“Out of the way!” The guy snarled. Y/N shook her head.

“No! I will not!” Y/N said. The guy revved his motorcycle.

“Move it or lose it!” He warned. Y/N’s mind went to her duel disk. She could duel this guy, but that wouldn’t help anything.

“Fine! I’ll ‘lose it’ then! You shouldn’t be using these amazing monsters and games to kill others! Maybe you’ll learn a lesson!” Y/N yelled. Her heart sped up. _What did I just say? I’m such an idiot! _And yet, she stood her ground. The guy hesitated.

“Go on!” Y/N said, closing her eyes. There was a pause, and she heard the powering down of a machine. She opened one eye and saw the motorcyclist getting off his motorcycle.

“What happened?” He asked. He caught sight of Y/N and ran to her.

“Oh! Are you okay? Did I almost run into you?” He asked. Y/N collapsed in a fit of hysterical giggles.

“No, you didn’t.” She gasped, wiping a tear of fear or relief from her eye. The guy gave her a weird look, before going back to his motorcycle and grabbing his deck. He took off his helmet, revealing blue and yellow hair. His sky-blue eyes sparkled in amusement. He tilted his head and gave Y/N a half-smile. 

“Well, whatever happened, I apologize. Name’s Yugo.” He said, reaching out a gloved hand.

“Y/N.” Y/N replied, taking his hand.

“Nice to meet ya,” Yugo said, pulling her up.

“Y/N? What are you doing here?” Yuya yelled. Y/N and Yugo turned to look in Yuya’s direction. They saw him running over to them with the other doppelganger close behind. Yugo took a step back.

“There are two of him?” He yelled, starting to his motorcycle. Y/N reached out and snatched the back of Yugo’s collar, jerking him back.

“Ack!” he gagged, “What gives?” He growled.

“You really shouldn’t play the pronoun game.” Y/N said, “I also won’t risk you going crazy again.”

“Crazy? What do you mean?” Yugo asked. Y/N never got to answer, as Yuya bearhugged her before she could.

“Y/N! You shouldn’t be here!” He said.

“N – neither should y -you!” Y/N said as she gasped for air. Yuya released her and turned to Yugo.

“And who’re you? You were about to tear this place apart!” Yuya scolded.

“Is that what happened?” Yugo asked, scratching his head, his anger vanishing as quickly as it came.

“You don’t remember either? Weird.” Yuya whispered to himself.

“Sorry if I did anything. I’m Yugo.” Yugo introduced.

“Yuya,” Yuya said. Y/N smiled. Yuya was always able to make anyone comfortable.

“You calmed him all by yourself?” A voice asked. Y/N jumped and turned to look at the person who had been with Yuya. He wore a darkly clothed outfit; the only thing that stood out was a little red cloth that poked out from under his cape. Y/N nodded.

“Impressive. My name’s Yuto.” He said.

“Y/N.” Y/N whispered. Yuto looked intimidating, yet his eyes were kind. He looked over Y/N’s shoulder at Yuya and Yugo.

“You’re not with Fusion, are you?” He asked. Yugo shook his head.

“Same goes for you?” Yugo guessed. Yuto nodded.

“Sorry about… whatever just happened,” Yugo said, looking at the others in turn.

“I apologize as well,” Yuto said, dipping his head slightly.

“Fusion? Who’s that? And why do you three look so much alike?” Y/N blurted, her questions rushing back to her head. The three looked at each other.

“Y/N….” Yuya started but drifted off.

“There are four dimensions.” Yuto stated, “And right now, your dimension, the Standard Dimension, is the only one out of the four that’s not on the brink of war.”

“Er, Yuto. Don’t you think that’s a bit straightforward?” Yugo said. Yuto raised an eyebrow.

“I think Y/N can handle it. She handled you, No-go.”

“MY NAME’S YUGO!!!!” Yugo yelled. Yuto smiled, and Y/N found herself smiling as well.

“I agree with Yuto,” She said, “I’d rather not be treated like a child.”

“Yeah, I’ve learned not to mess with Y/N.” Yuya spoke up, “She’s tough.” Y/N nodded, while in her head, her mind was reeling with the information. _Four dimensions? A war? _

“I still don’t know who Fusion is.” She said. Yuto and Yugo’s eyes grew dark.

“They started this.” Yuto spat.

“They stole my friend.” Yugo agreed.

“Is that all? They destroyed my city. Enslaved and carded my people! We have to fight every day for our very lives!” Yuto paused, “And I lost Ruri.” He clenched his fist. Out of the corner of Y/N’s eye, she saw both Yugo and Yuya put their hands to their hearts.

“Do you have to do that every day, Yugo?” Yuto whispered.

“No. But that doesn’t mean I haven’t faced hardship either,” He muttered. Y/N turned to him.

“You said they stole your friend?” She asked. Yugo looked up at her, grateful. His eyes quickly turned to hurt.

“Yeah. Her name was Rin. We’ve been friends since we were little.” His hands gripped into fists, “One night, she didn’t come back to the house. I went looking for her, but I wasn’t fast enough.” Yugo’s eyes started to tear up, but he quickly wiped the tears away.

“I found her over the shoulder of a cloaked creep. He had these piercing eyes and a terrible laugh. I tried to stop him, but he vanished.” Yugo stumbled. Something pushed Y/N to go and support him, but instead, she wrapped her arms around herself.

“And he took Rinrin with him!” He yelled. Yuto and Yuya stumbled back as if the anger was theirs. Yuya slowly walked over to Yugo and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Yugo.” Yuto said hesitantly, “I jumped to conclusions. But when you came to my dimension, I thought you were the man that stole my best friend’s little sister. You had such anger and hatred in your eyes. It felt like your hatred transferred to me. I had only felt like that once before; when that lunatic took Ruri.” Yuto’s eyes never wavered from Yugo.

“We’ve all lost someone close, huh?” Yuya whispered. Y/N glanced at sadly.

“My father….” Yuya pulled down his goggles, instead of continuing.

“What if that guy took him too?” He asked. Yugo forced a laugh.

“I doubt it. It seems like the creep only wants….” He stopped and rubbed his neck. Y/N was surprised with how quickly Yugo forgot about his sorrow. It was… amusing and even a little cute with how quickly he changed emotions. Y/N jerked back. _What was I thinking just then? _She shook her head.

“I want to help,” She announced. The three looked at her.

“Y/N! No!” Yuya yelled.

“Why not? I’m just as good of duelist as you are!” Y/N growled. Yuya stuttered. Yuto frowned.

“I agree with Yuya.” He said. Y/N scowled at him.

“Why can’t she help?” Yugo spoke up. The other two glared at him.

“I mean, she’s got guts!” He said, glancing at Y/N. Y/N blushed.

“She’s got a deck too.” Yugo continued, “I bet she could learn how to ride a motorcycle if she wanted. She’s strong in mind, and, I’m guessing, body.” He trailed off as Yuya and Yuto glared at him even more.

“Thanks, Yugo.” Y/N said. Yugo smiled at her.

“I still say no!” Yuya said, pulling his goggles onto his head.

“You don’t control me, Yuya!” Y/N snarled, her anger flaring. Yugo whistled.

“We Commoners could use that spunk,” He said softly.

“Yuya!” A call came. The four whipped around. Y/N saw Yuzu running toward them.

“Yuzu?” Yuya and Yuto asked. _How does Yuto know Yuzu? _Y/N wondered.

“Who’s Yuzu?” Yugo asked.

“A friend.” Y/N replied. Yugo gave a huff.

“Woah!” He yelled suddenly. Y/N started as Yuto and Yugo started glowing. Yuto growled softly.

“Not again.” He said.

“I’ll see you later, Yuya. Yugo. Y/N.” Yuto said, before disappearing. Y/N looked at Yuya as he ran to Yuzu. _He’ll never let me leave and help the other dimensions. _She quickly made up her mind and ran to Yugo. She grabbed his arm, and then, the world became a blur. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the formatting is off, I couldn't get it to copy correctly.

Y/N wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She kept her mouth closed, for if she opened it, Y/N thought she might throw up. The world swirled around her, turning for a startling magenta to a cool aqua. White lights mixed in with the colors, making it even more dizzying. The only thing that was real, was Yugo. Y/N still clung to him, afraid that if she let go, she might be blown away into the chaos of blues and whites.

Then it stopped.

It wasn't a gradual stop either. Y/N was thrust into a bright world. Above her, the sun shone down, it's rays comforting and warming her shivering body. _Wait... the sun? _Y/N wondered. _Wasn't it just night?_

"Y/N? Are you alright?" Yugo asked, leaning over Y/N. Y/N nodded and slowly got up. She stumbled, but Yugo caught her by the arms.

"I'm... ok." She said, standing on her own. She looked around. Cracked buildings surrounded her, and above her, bridges arched, holding up sparkling buildings that seemed to be made from the beams of the sun.

"Wh... where are we?" She gaped, turning in circles. She couldn't get enough of the beautiful scenery.

"The slums." Yugo said, "Home sweet home." Y/N whipped around to look at Yugo.

"Slums?" She asked. Yugo gave her a strange look. Then, his blue eyes widened.

"Oh! You were looking where the Topsiders live. No, these," Yugo slowly turned in a circle with his arms stretched out, "are the Slums." Y/N looked back at the buildings around her. They weren't just cracked, they were torn apart. The walls of the houses were flaking off, some of the windows were smashed, and everything was gray or brown. The people were no better. Their clothes were ragged, their faces gaunt with hunger. Some even slept on the dusty ground as kids swiped whatever coins they could find, whipping dust into the air. Y/N looked around as a gleam caught her eye. A man walked past, gold tattooed on his face. Yet he looked like he could never have afforded it.

"You live here?" Y/N whispered to Yugo. Yugo nodded, his eyes happy and sad at the same time. Y/N didn't even know that was possible. She looked at Yugo's motorcycle. It stood out in the grime. So did Yugo. Y/N blushed slightly. _Stop it! Focus!_ She scolded herself.

"Come on, let's get going," Yugo said, his mood changing again as he hopped onto his motorcycle. He grabbed a helmet that was strapped to his bike and offered it to Y/N. She took it and placed it on her head, it was a little big but Y/N didn't complain. Yugo smiled and patted the seat behind him. Y/N got into the seat as Yugo put on his helmet. He turned to look at Y/N. He reached out and moved the helmet that was on Y/N's head. She jumped. Yugo flashed a smile at her. Y/N blushed again, glad that the helmet was pink and could disguise her reddening cheeks a little.

"It's a little big ... we'll have to make you one for yourself," Yugo announced.

"It's no big deal." Y/N said.

"On a bike that can go 176 miles per hour? You bet it is!" Yugo said, turning around.

"176... woah. Are we really going to go that fast?" Y/N asked. Yugo laughed.

"Not here. But I could show you what this baby can do later if you wanted." He offered.

"Sure!" Y/N said, excitement overriding her fear.

"I knew you were tough!" Yugo yelled as he turned on the motorcycle. The people around them looked up and moved out of the middle of the street when they saw the motorcycle. Some kids gaped at them as their parents pulled them away.

"A duel runner!" One kid said, pointing at Y/N and Yugo. _Is that what this is called? _Y/N thought.

Then, they were speeding off.

Y/N let out a yelp at the sudden movement and wrapped her arms around Yugo's waist. She watched as the buildings whipped past her. Yugo swerved through the streets, through alleyways, and even through empty buildings. She laid her head on Yugo's back, suddenly very tired. She remembered that she hadn't slept in almost 24 hours. The ride continued on, but Y/N loved every moment of it. Even if it was through tired eyes and dulled senses. After a few minutes, the duel runner slowed down until it came to a stop.

"Y/N?" Yugo whispered.

"Hmm?" Y/N asked sleepily.

"We're home." Yugo continued, Y/N slowly unwound her arms from around Yugo's waist. A hand stopped Y/N's arm.

"Wait." Yugo stuttered, "I - er...." He stopped.

"I don't want you to fall off. You're obviously tired. Let me help you." He finished. Y/N blushed, and she could see Yugo blush a little as well. He got off the duel runner, keeping a hand on Y/N shoulder. When he was off, he grabbed Y/N by the arms and helped her off the duel runner and onto her feet. Yugo and Y/N looked away from each other. Yugo took off his helmet and rolled his duel runner into what looked like a garage. Y/N followed behind him and took off her helmet as well. She handed it to him, and he put it away with his.

"Crow! Shinji! I'm home!" Yugo shouted. There were no responses.

"Guess they're not home. Must've taken the kids with them too." He said, walking into the house. Y/N was surprised at, again, how fast his emotions changed. And again, she found herself thinking how cute it was. _Dang it!_ She shook her head and followed Yugo inside. It was a simple house, with a table near the front door, a couch, curtains, and some shelves. There was a short hallway that branched into other rooms.

Yugo plopped himself in front of the couch and reached for his deck. He laid it out on the wood floor and inspected each card. Once and a while, he moved cards around and nodded to himself.

Y/N hesitantly sat down on the couch and watched Yugo as he fiddled with his cards. He almost looked like Yuya, with the way he looked at his cards. She pushed the thought away. She chose to leave, and she didn't think she could ever go back. Her friends flashed before her as if she was dying. In a way, a part of her was.

"What dimension is this?" She asked.

"The Synchro Dimension," Yugo responded.

"Oh. Good." Y/N sighed. Yugo leaned back on the couch and looked at Y/N.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I use Synchro Summoning." Y/N responded. Yugo smirked at her.

"I'll have to duel you some time." He said. Y/N smiled back at him.

"It won't be much of a duel." She taunted.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked, a playful twinkle in his eyes.

"Maybe." Y/N responded, giving him an innocent smile. Yugo laughed, and Y/N joined him. She looked back at his cards.

"What were you doing?" She asked, motioning her head toward his deck.

"I was looking at different strategies to do," Yugo explained.

"Do you use them?" Y/N asked, eyes widening. Yugo blushed.

"Not really. I usually forget about them when I'm dueling." He muttered. Y/N laughed again. Yugo cracked a smile before returning to his deck. A few minutes later, Y/N found herself dozing off. It was about her 5th time of jerking back awake when Yugo turned to her.

"Do you want a blanket?" He asked kindly. Y/N blushed and nodded. Yugo smiled again. He got up and walked out of the room. He soon came back with a blanket and pillow in hand.

"Sorry if I disturbed you." Y/N apologized.

"No, you didn't. But I didn't want you to hurt your neck by jerking up and down." Yugo teased. Y/N stuck her tongue out at him, which made him smile. He threw the blanket and pillow at Y/N, who caught them and immediately laid down with them. Then a thought popped into her head.

"Where'd you get these? I thought you guys were...." She stopped, wondering if she was trespassing into personal territory.

"Poor? Yeah, we kind of are. I mean, we fare better than most. But to the Topsiders, we're super poor. Yet, Jack showed them that even the poorest could beat the richest!" He stopped, "Sorry, I was rambling." Y/N hid a smile.

"Anyway... those were... are... Rin's." Yugo said, sitting down by his cards again. Y/N froze.

"Are you sure I can use these? I don't want to intrude." She said, starting to fold the blanket. Yugo put a hand on hers.

"No, Rin would want you to use them." He said. Y/N nodded and released the blanket. Yugo's hand hesitated on hers before pulling away.

"Sorry." He muttered, blushing again.

"It - it's alright." Y/N assured, blushing with him. _I must look like Yuya by now! As red as a tomato! _The thought shot pain through her heart, and she pushed it away.

"Thanks, Yugo." She murmured, laying down and pulling Rin's blanket over her shoulders.

"No problem, Y/N," Yugo said. Y/N dropped into sleep with Yugo's kind, sky-blue eyes and Yuya's joyful smile engraved in her mind. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are typos! Let me know if there are any!

Y/N was jerked out of her sleep as something heavy landed on her. She groaned and rubbed her eyes to see a pair of blue eyes staring down at her.

“Wha-? Tate?” She muttered before her eyes cleared up. This definitely wasn’t Tate. For one, their hair was red, and two, they were female.

“Who’s Tate? Who are you? Why are you sleeping here? Why are you using Rin’s blanket? Are you a dueler? Are you a Topsider?” The girl started to ramble off questions, scrambling Y/N’s still foggy mind.

“Amanda!” A voice called. A boy with orange hair and gold tattoos on his face walked into the living room with two other kids in front of him. He held their shirt collars with one hand as they tried to run to Y/N.

“I thought I told you NOT to disturb our guest!” He said. Amanda scrambled off of Y/N and went to stand near the other kids.

“Go back to your room.” Crow said sternly, “Otherwise no doughnuts if Shinji comes back with any.” The kids’ eyes widened, and they bolted back down the hallway. Y/N sat up and yawned.

“Sorry about Amanda. She snuck out behind my back. I’m Crow.” He said, walking over to Y/N and holding out his hand. Y/N smiled and shook it.

“Y/N. Nice to meet you.” She said.

“Same. Yugo told me about you. He said you were brave. He... uh... wouldn’t stop saying that.” Crow said, sitting next to Y/N.

“That sounds like him.” Y/N smiled, remembering Yugo’s changing emotions. Crow raised an eyebrow at her.

“From how long I've known him!” She stuttered. “I... didn’t mean....” Crow smiled at her.

“I knew what you meant. Just wanted to see how you reacted.” Crow said, “Yugo’s very easy to read. I would be surprised if you hadn’t noticed that about him. Even if you’ve only known him for a little bit.”

Y/N heard sirens from the window and turned around. She was about to pull back the curtain when Crow put a hand in front of her.

“Don’t. It’s not worth it.” He said softly, “You’ll get used to it.” Y/N looked at him sadly.

“What was that?” She asked.

“Sector Security, probably. They love to pick on us in the Slums. I hope whoever they’re after is o-.” The front door opened with a slam and closed just as fast. Crow and Y/N jumped as a tall, blue-haired boy leaned against the door, grocery bags in his hands.

“Shinji. What did you do?” Crow asked, walking up to Shinji.

“Grabbed some extra food.” He locked eyes with Y/N, “Good thing I did. Who’s she?” Y/N wanted to sink into the couch at Shinji’s stare; it was wild yet calculating. She pushed her fear away and walked up to him, hand out.

“I’m Y/N.” She announced. Shinji’s gaze raked over her and he didn’t move to accept her hand. He instead turned to Crow.

“She looks like a Topsider.” He growled. Y/N put her hands in her pockets and looked away. _What’s wrong with the Topsiders? Aren’t they just rich? Every civilization has rich people. _She puffed out her cheeks slightly in aggravation.

“She’s not a Topsider, Shinji. Yugo said he found her on the outskirts.” Crow said, putting a hand on Shinji’s shoulder. Something leaped in Y/N. _Yugo lied? What? _She hid a smile. _He’s not as airheaded as he seems, but I guess that’s not _very _surprising. _

“The same place we lost Rin?” Shinji snapped. Crow grabbed the food and placed it on the small kitchen table.

“Yugo didn’t say, but it doesn’t matter where she came from. She’s a kid who needs help. _Just like Yugo and Rin were.” _Crow hissed. Shinji grumbled and started to unpack the food.

“Can we at least get her some new clothes? She’ll attract Sector Security.” Shinji said.

“Like you did?” Crow asked. Shinji stuttered as Crow continued.

“I was actually going to ask you, Y/N, would you be okay trying some of Rin’s clothes? It was Yugo’s idea. You don’t have to, but as you can see, we don’t have much, and it might take a while to get you new clothes.”

“You’re giving Rin’s clothes away?” Shinji asked, horrified.

“_You _wanted to get Y/N new clothes, and Yugo and I would rather not have one of the family be put into the Facility for stealing,” Crow said. Shinji hesitated, then sighed.

“Fine.” He turned to Y/N.

“If you even _look _at me or my family in the wrong way, I will personally put you in the Facility.” He threatened.

“I have no idea what that is.” Y/N blurted out, “And what’s so bad about rich people?” Crow sighed and Y/N swore that she saw Shinji’s eye twitch.

“WHAT’S SO BAD ABOUT-?!” Shinji started to yell. Crow shoved a wrapped-up doughnut into his face, cutting him off midsentence.

“Get the kids and put the food away. Y/N, come with me in a moment.” Crow said, giving Shinji a calm and soft look. Then, he turned to the hallway and let out a loud whistle. Almost instantly, Amanda, the two other kids, and Yugo ran out into the kitchen.

“SHINJI!” The three kids cheered. Yugo’s smile grew wider and he went to hug Shinji, fighting the kids along the way. Shinji’s attitude immediately changed as he laughed and hugged the four. Y/N felt a warmth spread through her, as well as sadness. She missed her family.

“Hey Yugo,” Crow called, “We need to take Y/N out for a bit.” Yugo turned his head and nodded, letting go of Shinji.

“See ya later!” He said, half striding, half skipping to the front door. Crow smiled and followed Yugo. Y/N hesitated, remembering the sirens. Then she saw Shinji’s glare and quickly walked out the door, not wanting to make the situation worse.

Once the three were some ways into the destroyed city, Crow spoke up.

“So, would you be okay trying Rin’s clothes?” Y/N hesitated, but Yugo’s encouraging, yet sad, smile pushed her on.

“I mean, sure. I don’t want to intrude though... Shinji seemed against it.” She said cautiously. Crow sighed.

“He doesn’t mean anything, Y/N,” Yugo said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Y/N smiled at him, a warmth spreading through her.

“He was like that with me and Rin at first.” Yugo then announced, breaking the moment.

“But he turned around.” Crow pointed out. Yugo nodded.

“He’s just off-put by your clothing, where Yugo found you, and now... probably your comment,” Crow explained. He paused for a bit, letting his words settle. _Maybe I shouldn’t have come…. _Y/N thought.

“Hey, Crow?” Yugo's curious and nervous voice came, “Why are we here?” Y/N looked up to see that the buildings were now half rubble and shrouded in shadow. She looked up, noticing she was under a ginormous boulder. _Or… are we under that huge city? _She shivered, trying not to think of the city falling on them. She nearly ran into Yugo as he abruptly stopped. Crow was turned from them, staring into an alleyway.

“I know you would never come back around here alone, Yugo. Not after what you saw or thought you saw.” Crow said softly.

“I KNOW WHAT I SAW, CROW!” Yugo yelled, his eyes suddenly lighting up with an angry fire. Y/N took a step back, remembering Yugo’s rage during the duel in her Dimension. She looked at Crow and was surprised to see his eyes calm and sad. She looked back at Yugo and noticed tears in his eyes. _This rage is different… he's okay…. _A calmness spread over her.

“Where did you go, Yugo? And who is she really?” Crow asked, pointing to Y/N. Y/N looked away and bit her lip.

“My name really is Y/N, Crow. I promise I don’t want to hurt you or your family. I’m from-.” Y/N started.

“She’s from here.” Yugo snapped. He glared at Y/N. A look to warn her. He looked back at Crow.

“Let her finish, Yugo,” Crow said, eyebrows narrowing slightly.

“Why do you and Shinji always question what I say? I’m not a child anymore, Crow!” Yugo asked, talking over the end of Crow’s sentence. Crow stiffened.

“We’re trying to protect you.” He said.

“I can do that myself!”

“You’re only fourteen!”

“I’ve seen and done more things than you have!” Yugo yelled. Y/N saw a spark in Crow’s eyes. _He’s baiting Yugo! _

“I doubt that, Yugo. What exactly did you do when you were gone?” Crow asked.

“He saved me!” Y/N broke in. The two turned to her as if remembering she was there.

“He stopped Sector Security from taking me away. I’m not from here, true. I’m from beyond the city. My home was destroyed in a storm, so I came here.” Y/N scrambled for an excuse. Crow’s jaw clenched.

“How many were there?”

“Two.” Y/N said, thinking of Yuto and Yuya. Crow sighed and glanced at Yugo.

“Why were you out so far? Why did you take on two Sector Security goons? You’ve seen what they do. I thought we taught you better....” Crow sighed again as he ran a hand through his hair, “This is why we can’t treat you like your age.” He mumbled. Yugo stumbled back. Crow’s head snapped up.

“Wait. Yugo!” Crow said, eyes wide. Yugo had tears and betrayal in his eyes. Y/N’s heart broke a little.

“So, you do it on purpose.” Yugo said, his voice breaking, “I’ve beaten both of you in duels multiple times. Were those just fakes? Am I just a scatterbrained toddler to you? Rin and I made our duel runner. _We _did! With no help from you! I’ve escaped Sector Security when kids older than me haven’t. Does that all mean nothing to you?”

“We just don’t want you to get hurt. You have too kind of a heart Yugo... you get distracted easily and will throw duels if someone is about to get really hurt.” Crow said, reaching out to Yugo. Yugo stepped out of Crow’s reach and guilt flashed in his eyes. Y/N could guess what he was thinking about. If he had dueled while in that glowing eye rage from before... who knows what he had done. Crow’s hand faltered, and his faced turned pale.

“Yugo...?” He whispered. Yugo was shaking. From his silent crying or rage, Y/N couldn’t tell.

“You have NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE SEEN AND WHAT I HAVE DONE TO TRY TO GET RIN BACK!” Yugo screamed, “I HAVE FAUGHT IN A WAR. I HAVE SEEN PEOPLE TURNED TO CARDS. I HAVE SEEN RIN _UNCONSCIOUS_ OVER SOMEONE’S SHOULDER THAT LOOKED LIKE _ME_.” Tears streamed down his face. Crow looked horrified and sad.

“Yugo-.”

“JUST SHUT UP, CROW!” Panic shot through Y/N as Yugo’s eyes started to glow. She reached out and grabbed his arms, turning him to her.

“That’s enough, Yugo.” She said softly. Yugo tried to pull out of her grip, but she held strong. He yelled in rage.

“Yugo focus on me. Yugo! LOOK AT ME.” Y/N pushed down her terror and yelled over Yugo’s screams. Slowly, Yugo’s struggles subsided. His eyes turned normal and he collapsed into Y/N. She held him as he grasped her shirt. Sobs racked his body. She glared at Crow over Yugo’s shoulder. He looked like he wanted to run to Yugo but was too scared and guilt-ridden to move. Little streams of tears ran down his face.

“And I thought I had a cruddy parent.” She growled, pushing away her own memories. She immediately regretted her words. Crow was a good parent. He just couldn't see that Yugo was almost an adult. She couldn’t blame him; he had three other little kids to take care of as well.

“I’m sorry I came here. I’ve ruined your family.” Y/N whispered hesitantly after settling Yugo on the ground when his tears had subsided. Crow shook his head.

“It would’ve come out soon enough.” He said softly, “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to him.” He looked back to Yugo.

“He wants to find Rin? Then go get her.” Crow looked at Y/N with determination in his eyes, “Just keep him safe. Come get the duel runner when you’re ready.” He started to walk away, then paused.

“I’ll bring it to you. Wait here.” Crow said, running back to the house. Y/N slumped down next to Yugo, her adrenaline having vanished. Her legs shook and her breath came out in rushes of air.

“He’s letting me go?” Yugo whispered. Y/N turned to him.

“Yeah. Are you okay?” She asked, her hand moving to his shoulder. He shook his head. _He’s so different than Yuya... _Y/N thought, smiling a tiny bit.

“I might’ve hurt him if you hadn’t been here. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. This never happened when I was young.” Yugo’s voice shook. He grabbed Y/N’s hand.

“I’m scared, to be honest. Just don’t tell anyone.” He whispered. Y/N was blushing the tiniest bit but nodded.

“You have every right to feel your feelings.” She replied, remembering what she had always told Yuya. Unlike Yuya, Yugo nodded, his eyes openly sad and distressed. A hum of a duel runner emerged out of the city. The two turned to see Crow round a corner with the duel runner. He hopped off and threw Yugo and Y/N helmets.

“Food and clothing are on the back seat. It’ll be a bit cramped.” Crow said. Yugo and Y/N stood up, their hands parting.

“Thank you, Crow.” Y/N smiled. Crow nodded. Yugo barreled into Crow, hugging him.

“I’m sorry!” He said. Crow held him.

“I’m sorry too. Now, go get Rin-rin.” Crow whispered. Yugo nodded and hopped on the duel runner, putting on his helmet. Y/N got on after him, putting the bags of food and clothing in her lap. She put on her helmet and grabbed onto Yugo. Crow waved at them and turned away. Y/N saw a tear fall from his face.

Yugo revved up the bike and turned to Y/N. He gave her and thumbs up and she gave him one back. She sighed and rested her head on his back, head turned to the side and slightly to the sky.

She started as she saw a cloaked figure on a top of one of the buildings. His magenta eyes pierced her soul and his smile sent shivers down her back. Before she could say anything though, the bike lurched forward, taking her and Yugo away from the city.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any typos!

Even after traveling for thirty minutes, fear wouldn’t leave Y/N. _Who was that? Was that the person who took Rin? Stop. You don’t know anything about the person who took Rin. It could’ve been a curious Commoner. Stop overthinking._

_ But his smile..._

Y/N was glad when run-down buildings appeared on the horizon. They looked even older than the buildings of Yugo’s home, even at a distance. Y/N felt Yugo perk up and could see the edge of his smile even from her position.

As they got closer to the city, she started to see foliage all in the streets and buildings. The buildings looked green even without the plants. _Why would someone paint a building that color? _She grew even more confused as she noticed some buildings were a very light blue. The duel runner came to a stop outside of the city and Yugo hopped off. Y/N followed his lead. They took off their helmets and started to walk into the city; Yugo rolling the duel runner next to him.

They stared in awe at the buildings. Old as they were, they were beautiful. Architecture wise, at least. Y/N paused as she saw a museum. She poked Yugo.

“That might be a good place to stay.” Yugo shrugged.

“Let’s go check it out!” He said. They entered the building, and Yugo leaned the duel runner against one of the walls. He stretched and cracked his knuckles as Y/N slowly walked around the main area. She paused near a glass case and looked in.

There were two cards in the case. One was called Dark Magician and the other was Blue-eyes White Dragon. She tried to read the excerpt, but the writing was too faded. On either side of the case, two banners hung from the ceiling. Both were ripped but still beautiful. One banner had an upside-down triangle on it and the other had a what seemed to be a machine projecting an image of a dragon.

“Yugi... Kaiba... Yugo! Do you know who Yugi and Kaiba are?” She asked, reading the embroidery under the images. Yugo walked up to her and shook his head.

“This city is so old, no one even really remembers it’s here. The only reason I knew about it was that Rin and I ran across it once.” He looked at the banners. “I think there might be a newer museum on the topside. I think I heard the names, but nothing else.” Y/N hummed in interest. They soon moved on and found a really old bed that could fit them both. While Y/N started to unpack the food and clothing, Yugo went and fetched the duel runner.

When he came back, he mentioned that the sun was going down. Y/N nodded and grabbed some clothing that looked comfortable enough for sleeping. She went and found a bathroom to change. When she came back, she saw Yugo on the bed, already in his pajamas. Y/N blushed and looked away. He looked really cute in a t-shirt and sweatpants. She climbed into the bed next to him, the room already becoming dim as night settled.

“Hey, Yugo?” She whispered.

“Yeah?” Yugo responded. Y/N hesitated.

“If you don’t want to answer, you don’t have to.” She said. There was a rustling of the blankets as Yugo turned to her. She turned her head to look at him. His sky-blue eyes calmed her.

“The guy who took Rin…. What did he look like?” She asked. Yugo’s face fell.

“He had magenta eyes and a creepy smile. I didn’t get to see his outfit or hair because he was wearing a cloak.” Yugo explained. Y/N stiffened.

“What?” He asked, alert.

“I saw him.” Y/N said, trying to keep her voice from shaking. Yugo’s eyes flared.

“Where? When?” He asked, sitting up. Y/N sat up as well.

“When we were leaving. I saw him on top of a building. I didn’t know it was him.” She said. Yugo clenched his fists.

“When I see him again, I’m going to kill him. I’m going to kill him for taking Rin-rin and killing those innocent people.” Yugo was shaking now. Y/N grabbed his fists into her hands.

“No! Then you’ll be just like him.” She said. Yugo’s eyes widened. Y/N unrolled Yugo’s fists.

“Use these for helping people. Not hurting them. Don’t be like that guy.” She said softly, “Crow was right about one thing, Yugo. You do have a very kind heart. Don’t let it become dark.” She looked up and saw a blush dusting Yugo’s face. He nodded.

They stayed that way for a while until Yugo moved his hands so their palms were touching. His fingers brushed her wrist, making her blush even more than she already was.

“Let’s get some sleep.” Y/N murmured. Yugo jumped and nodded, his face turning red. He pulled his hands back and rubbed his neck.

“If that guy’s around here, we should practice some dueling. I don’t want to lose someone else by that creep.” Yugo said, coughing before talking. Y/N smiled.

“How about we start tomorrow? You could even teach me how to ride and use a duel runner.” She asked. Yugo smiled back at her.

“That sounds good.” He said. Y/N yawned and stretched, falling back onto the bed. Yugo followed, laying on the bed. It was now dark; inside the building and outside. Y/N turned away from Yugo, facing a wall instead. She couldn’t hide her smile, welcoming the warmth that spread through her body.

_ I can’t believe I'm falling for him. I’ve only known him for, what, a day? A day and a half? _She rolled her eyes, still smiling. Excitement ran through her as she thought of learning how to ride a duel runner and dueling Yugo. From what she saw of his dragon, it looked very pretty.

Y/N sighed happily, drifting off to sleep.

Y/N skidded to a halt on the duel runner, her monster stopping next to her, and looked behind her, thinking she had outrun Yugo. She jumped and turned the duel runner, speeding off as she saw Yugo gaining on her. _Come on! Faster! _She growled and pushed the bike to its limit. Her monster ran regally beside her, it’s white and gold metal gleaming in the sun.

Y/N could feel the wind from Yugo’s dragon as it got closer. She heard Yugo’s shout from behind her and prepared to counter him.

“Clear Wing! Attack Ally of Justice Catastor!” The sound of the dragon’s growl sent shivers down Y/N’s spine. At the last minute, she turned up a card that was on the holographic frame.

“I activate Synchro Deflector!” She yelled.

“Wait wait wait!” Yugo yelled as his dragon dissipated from under him. Yugo’s life points went to zero and he started to fall from the sky. Y/N quickly switched her deck out of dueling mode.

“Catch him, Catastor!” She yelled. Her monster leaped into the air and caught Yugo on its back, then came down to earth safely. Y/N rode over to it and pet it on the ‘head’. She turned off the duel runner, making her monster disappear and Yugo fall on his butt. Y/N hopped off the duel runner and took off her helmet.

“This feels oddly familiar.” Yugo grinned. Y/N smiled back at him.

“At least I didn’t go crazy.” She winked, stretching out her hand. His grin widened and he accepted her hand. She pulled him up and they started to walk the duel runner back to the museum. They wound through the city, cutting through buildings and stopping by a few buildings to explore them.

They had been in the city long enough to be very familiar with it. Once and a while, they had to go back to New Domino city for more clothes and food, usually stealing the food and sneaking into Crow and Shinji’s home to get more clothes. Y/N had become really good on the duel runner, while Y/N had helped Yugo become more diverse in his dueling.

The two were just about to enter another building when there was a shout from behind them. They jumped and whipped around, Y/N gripping her helmet, ready to put it on and jump onto the duel runner.

“Y/N! Are you here?” The voice came again. Y/N brightened up and put down her helmet. She ran to where the voice was coming from, Yugo shouting and running after her. As Y/N rounded a corner she barreled into Yuya.

“Y/N! You’re ok!” He smiled, grasping Y/N. She smiled.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, pulling back. Her mind was reeling. _How’s he here? I hope he’s not mad for leaving. I’m so happy to see him! HOW IS HE HERE?_

“Crow sent us out here. He said you and Yugo went, well, he showed us where you went. We almost got caught by Sector Security and he thought we would be safer with you two.” Yuya explained. Y/N looked at him, confused.

“We?” She asked. Yuya stepped back and flourished his hand, revealing Yuzu, Yuto, Gong, Reira, Reiji, Shingo, a ninja, two tall looking guys, one smiling and one glancing around suspiciously, and lastly a girl that looked like Zuzu.

“Holy frick.” Y/N whispered. She turned back to Yuya.

“I don’t know if we’ll have enough food.” She said.

“Tsukikage can get food for us,” Reiji said, stepping forward and motioning to the ninja. Y/N glowered at him. _I wasn’t talking to you. _

“Fine.” She muttered.

“Rin!” Yugo shouted, running at the Yuzu lookalike. She cringed away and punched Yugo before he could hug her.

“I. Am. SERENA.” The girl shouted, “Not Lulu, not Zuzu, not Rin! Serena. YOU THREE LOOK LIKE YURI BUT I DON’T YELL HIS NAME WHENEVER I SEE ONE OF YOU!” She pointed at Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo before taking a deep breath. Yuto flinched at the comment and the tall, scowling man bristled.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to blow up. I’m just confused, frustrated, and angry. I’m Serena.” She said, reaching a hand out to Y/N. Y/N’s mouth turned to a smile.

“You’re fine. Yugo’s snapped like that before when I call him Yoyo for fun.” Yugo growled from his place on the ground, making Y/N giggle a bit.

“I’m Shun.” The suspicious tall guy said.

“And I’m Dennis!” Said the other tall guy, interrupting the end of Shun’s sentence. Shun glared at him.

“Y/N.” Y/N greeted. Next to Reiji, Reira stifled a yawn. Y/N looked at him with a sympathetic smile.

“Come on, everyone. Yugo and I’ll take you to where we’ve been staying.” She said. As they walked back to the museum, Yugo grabbing the duel runner along the way, Y/N had a chance to catch up and talk to Yuzu and Gong. She had also said hello to Yuto and ignored Shingo.

Once they got to the museum, the group split up, everyone going to find a place to sleep. Y/N was about to grab some snacks when something Serena had said struck her.

“Hey, Serena!” She called. Serena turned to her and walked over.

“Yeah?” She asked.

“You mentioned someone that looked like Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo?” Y/N asked, remembering that Yugo said the person who took Rin looked like him. Serena sighed.

“Yeah. Yuri. He’s one of, no, is the best duelist in my Dimension. Other than The Professor. I’ve....” She paused, “never beat him. I don’t think even Sora’s beaten him.” She growled softly.

“And so many people, apparently, have fought him. None have won... according to Shun... so many people have died from Yuri and Obelisk Force.” Serena’s eyes glazed over, but she shook her head.

“Why do you ask?” She asked. Y/N hesitated.

“He... kidnapped Yugo’s best friend, Rin.” She admitted. Serena sighed.

“I can’t believe how terrible my Dimension is.” She growled, “I’m going to try and reverse all that we’ve done.” Determination and stubbornness lit her gaze. Y/N smiled.

“Just be careful, I’m pretty sure I saw him in New Domino.” She said. Serena smirked.

“He might be strong, but I doubt he can beat two people. Especially if Yuto, Shun and I team up. Those two are pretty dang strong. I still can’t believe Shun beat Sora!” She ended her comment with a smile. Y/N gave her a thumbs-up.

“I’ll let you find a place to stay. Thanks, Serena.” She dipped her head. Serena nodded back and turned to walk down a hallway. As Y/N turned, she noticed Dennis leaning against a wall, looking very serious and slightly angry. He caught her gaze and smiled, previous emotions vanishing. He waved and walked down a hallway. Y/N stared after him before turning and walking to her and Yugo’s ‘room’.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder to look at the warnings/tags!!! Sorry for any typos! Let me know if there are any! Also, I'm pretty sure you can use the duel disk out of a fight... if not, I apologize!

Y/N smiled as Reira skipped along beside her. Reiji had asked her to train Reira while he took a few of the Lancers and help Synchro with its government. Y/N had decided to take Reira to her and Yugo’s favorite buildings for a treat instead of dueling for the day. Seeing the child happy made Y/N feel warm inside.

“Where to next?” Reira said, hugging his teddy bear closer.

“Well, I was thinking about going to a place called 'Kame Game'. It has some really cool and old cards. Even some toys and statues.” Reira’s grin widened.

“That sounds cool!” Y/N wanted to burst with happiness. She stuttered in her step when she heard the sound of rocks falling. She looked around and swore she saw a flutter of a cape. She put out a hand and grabbed Reira’s arm, stopping him. Reira looked up at her, concerned.

“Y/N?” He asked, “What’s wrong?” Y/N looked around for a bit more, then shook her head.

“Nothing. I just thought I saw something.” She said, smiling down at Reira. Reira looked over his shoulder, eyebrows furrowing.

“Ok... Are you sure?” He asked. Y/N nodded, putting her hand on his hooded head. Reira grabbed her hand, obviously nervous.

“It’s ok, Reira. It was probably just a leaf.” She said. Reira nodded, but still gripped her hand. They continued to walk, and slowly Reira became calmer.

“Is that the store over there?” He asked, pointing. Y/N looked up and saw the store a few buildings away.

“Yep! Let’s go!” She said, jogging. Reira started to smile and jog after her. They were halfway to the store when Y/N heard a voice.

“Help! Please! I’m stuck!” She froze, as did Reira. The voice came from one of the alleys.

“Stay here.” She said. Reira nodded and wrapped his arms around his teddy bear. Y/N walked into the alley, cautious. She was approaching a huge trashcan when something lashed out and wrapped around her. She shouted and fell to the cement. She struggled and the thing wrapped around her tighter.

“I wouldn’t move if I were you. That’s Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra. The more you move, the more it’ll constrict.” The voice said. Y/N looked up to see Yuri’s piercing magenta eyes. Her heart shriveled up in fear.

“REIRA RUN!” She screamed. She heard the patter of feet and watched as Yuri looked to the side, bored.

“Idiot. He’ll go get help.” Y/N spat, remembering Reira’s honesty and connection with Moon Shadow, who was spending this week with the group in the museum.

“I know,” Yuri said, a smirk creeping onto his face. He looked back at Y/N.

“I’m hoping he’ll get help.”

“You stay away from my friends!” Y/N growled, realizing the trap that Yuri had set up.

“Or what? You’re not in any position to bargain.” Yuri smiled. Y/N snarled, glancing at the monster that was restricting her.

“Y/N! You here?” Yuto’s voice came.

“YUTO GET OUT OF HERE!” Y/N screamed, panic flowing through her.

“Oh, shut up. He’s going to come either way. XYZians are brash like that.” Yuri sighed. He seemed annoyed; like he was talking to a child.

“Y/N! Get away from her!” Yuto snarled, appearing at the front of the ally with Reira behind him. Yuri turned to him with a flourish of his cape.

“I was hoping for someone else.” Yuri pouted, “I’ve fought and beaten enough of you XYZians to last a lifetime.” Yuto bristled.

“You’ve never dueled me.” He growled, whipping out his duel disk. He whispered something to Reira, who was behind him. He nodded and ran off.

“Please. The only one who gave me a slight inconvenience from your... kind, was a girl. Ruri, I think her name was. She put up a fun fight, but when it comes to a bird versus a dragon...? Well, the winner is obvious.” Yuri’s smile turned wicked as Yuto’s eyes widened and angry tears emerged at the edges.

“You took Ruri? You’re the one Serena warned us about!” Yuto snarled. Yuri bowed gracefully.

“Duel Academy’s Ace Duelist Yuri, at your service.” He said silkily. He giggled. “Sorry, I can’t help but boast at times.” Y/N shivered. _He’s a psycho! _She realized, terror seeping deeper into her soul.

“Yuto, run.” She begged.

“I will _not _let someone else be taken by this freak,” Yuto said, looking her in the eyes. He looked so sad yet burned with anger. She froze as she saw a slight brightness in his eyes as well.

“Just... calm down. Please.” She begged. Yuto looked confused, then realization dawned on him. He took a deep breath and the glowing stopped.

“Are you two done? I swear you’re all so emotional.” Yuri sighed.

“It’s because we have someone we care about. Unlike you.” Yuto snapped.

“Oh, I'm so offended.” Yuri scoffed, “Anyway, I challenge you to a duel.” He looked at his nails, bored.

“Fine,” Yuto said, activating his duel disk. The duel was painful to watch. Yuto was a tremendous dueler to be sure, but Yuri was ruthless and a trickster duelist. Soon enough, Yuto was leaning against a wall, bloodied and breathing heavily.

“Cheater.” Yuto spat, “That card is against the rules!” Yuri shrugged as all but one of Yuto’s monsters disappeared and Yuri’s dragon got a major boost.

“Should I care? It helps me win.” He grinned, “Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, attack Yuto’s Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon and end this duel. Full force!” Yuto crumbled to his knees as a vine pierced his dragon, destroying it. Y/N stared in horror as the vine kept going.

“_YUTO MOVE!!!” _She screamed. Yuto looked up and started to move.

He was too slow.

The vine ran through his stomach, making him freeze. Blood welled up in his mouth and he crumpled to the ground. The vine disappeared.

“Oops. Maybe I shouldn’t have said full force.” Yuri smirked. Y/N watched with tears in her eyes as Yuto gasped for air. Yuri’s monster wouldn’t let her move.

“I’m... taking my duel disk out of... play mode but… keeping it on….” He rasped, “I place down three cards.” He met Y/N’s gaze. Suddenly, the area around her went dark. She jumped.

“Smart, Yuto.” She heard Yuri’s voice, “But not smart enough. Starving Venom Fusion attack the hat on the right. Be careful.” There was a sound of something being something destroyed and Yuri made a sound of hissing.

“Ow. Try the one on the left.” The sounds repeated. Yuri growling in frustration and pain in addition.

“Last one. Are you still holding out, Yuto? I want _someone_ to see me take Y/N.” He laughed and the blackness disappeared from around Y/N. She found Yuto’s gaze, seeing tears streaming down his face.

“I’m sorry... Ruri....” Yuto’s eyes faded in and out of focus. Y/N sobbed.

“It’s ok, Yuto. I’ll find Ruri and set things right.” She growled.

“I’m crying.” Yuri said sarcastically, walking over to Yuto, duel disk out, “Now for the trophy. The Professor wants you and the other two dead. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if I just carded you.” _That makes no sense... if he wants the others dead, wouldn’t he want you dead too? Or does he just want you to be the only one? _

There was a blinding light, interrupting Y/N’s thoughts. When it went away, Yuto was gone and Yuri was leaving against the trashcan. He had a hand to his head, and his duel disk was still on. Y/N noticed Yuto’s dragon card was on it.

“What did you do?” Y/N screamed. Yuri glared at her.

“Sadly, nothing.” He looked down at his duel disk and his eyes lit up, “Well... I might not have carded him, but I still got a trophy.”

“_Monster._” Y/N cried. Yuri smiled at her.

“Why, thank you! Now, let’s go.” His eyes grew dark and stone cold as he put away Yuto’s card and pulled out a different one. He put it on his duel disk and pressed something.

“Come on.” He grabbed Y/N’s arm, and put away his Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra, pulling her up. He pulled her to him despite her struggles.

“Oh quit.” He sighed, “You’re worse than Serena before she left.” She screamed, not letting up. Yuri growled and hit her over the head with his duel disk. She shut up.

“NO! LET HER GO! I WON’T LET YOU TAKE SOMEONE ELSE I LOVE!” Someone yelled. _Yugo? _Y/N thought through the haze. Yuri laughed.

“See ya, Pogo.”

“LET HER GO YOU-!” Yugo’s voice faded as a familiar feeling went through her body. Her head wound, plus nausea from the portal finally made her pass out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder to please read the tags!!! In addition, if there are any typos, please let me know!

Yugo stared at the place Yuri had disappeared with Y/N, numb. Reira started to cry behind him. He had come running into the museum screaming for help. Yugo had been the only one there, everyone else getting even more familiar with the city and practicing their dueling.

“Y-Yugo?” Reira cried, tugging on his jacket.

“Hm?” Yugo asked, instinctually responding. Reira pointed to a wall with a shaking hand. Yugo turned to look and almost felt like throwing up. Blood painted the wall next to him and Reira. A purple duel disk laid on the ground, three cards next to it.

_ Yuto? _He wondered through the haze. He walked over and picked up the duel disk and the cards. _Magical Hats and two XYZ Reflects? _Yugo fumbled for the deck holder of the duel disk, praying Yuto’s deck wasn’t in it. He pressed a hidden button and a secondary compartment sprung open. Yugo’s hope shattered.

In it, there was a picture of Shun, Yuto, and who Yugo could only guess was Ruri.

Yugo collapsed against the bloodied wall, not caring about the stains it would leave. After a minute, he pushed himself up and walked out of the alley, gripping Yuto’s duel disk.

“Come on, Reira.” He muttered, holding back tears. After what seemed like an hour, but was only about 10 minutes, Reira and Yugo arrived at the museum. Yugo saw his, Rin’s, and Y/N’s duel runner and felt a tear run down his face. He opened the doors, laughter meeting his ears.

“Hey, Yugo...! Yugo? What happened?” Yuya asked, running over to Yugo. He gripped Yugo’s shoulders.

“Yugo?” He asked, panic rising in his voice.

“Reira! Where’s Y/N? Didn't you go with her?” Yuzu asked. Reira burst into tears, sobbing loudly.

“Where’s Y/N? WHERE’S MY SISTER, YUGO?” Yuya screamed, shaking Yugo. The surprise of Yuya’s statement didn’t even startle Yugo; his mind still in ruins.

“Yuri took her,” Yugo whispered. Yuya stumbled backward, horror in his eyes.

“No. NO! Y/N!” Yuya yelled. He bolted out of the museum, calling for Y/N.

“Yuya!” Yuzu shouted, running after him.

“Y/N’s gone?” Serena whispered, “I’m going to kill Yuri.” Her hands clenched in anger. When someone spoke behind Yugo.

“Why do you have Yuto’s duel disk? And why do you have blood on your jacket?” Shun asked ominously. He grabbed Yugo, turned him around, and forced him against a wall.

“What did you do?” Shun snarled.

“I tried to save her.” Yugo cried, tears betraying him and streaming down his face.

“WHERE’S YUTO?” Shun screamed. Reira ran up to Shun and tried to pull him away.

“He didn’t do anything! Y/N was attacked by Yuri, so I went to get help and ran into Yuto then Yuto told me to get more help and when we came back Yuto was gone and Yuri was taking Y/N.” Reira cried, words tumbling out.

“We found Yuto’s duel disk near a wall that had blood on it,” Yugo whispered. Shun’s eyes grew even wilder.

“No. No no no no no! I can’t lose someone else! You’re lying! He’s not gone!” Shun yelled, banging Yugo against the wall.

“Shun, stop! It’s not Yugo’s fault! Don’t take it out on him! Save it for Yuri!” Serena said, turning Shun around.

“Why do you care? You’re a Fusion Summoner.” Shun snarled. Serena put her hands on his arms, trying to calm him.

“I might use Fusion, but I am not a student from the Academy anymore. They’ve done too much harm to innocent people.” To emphasize her point, she took off her jacket and threw it into a nearby trashcan. Shun started to fall, but Serena caught him.

“He can’t be gone... he just can’t.” Shun broke down. Serena shot Yugo a sympathetic look and took Reira and Shun down one of the hallways. Yugo slumped to the ground, gripping his head and crying until he fell asleep.

Yugo felt a slight twinge of happiness as he beat Tsukikage. He went over to the ninja and helped him up. Tsukikage bowed to Yugo.

“Very good duel, Yugo.” Yugo smiled at him.

“Thanks, Tsukikage.” He replied. They started to walk back to the city when Tsukikage started to talk.

“From what I saw of Y/N, I think she would be happy that you’re still yourself.” He commented. Yugo let out a small laugh.

“I’m trying. It’s... what she would’ve wanted.” Yugo said, thinking of holding Y/N’s hand as she told him to stay kind. His heart hurt.

“But I also think she would’ve wanted you to be sad if you felt like it.” Tsukikage continued. Yugo nodded but didn’t respond. He let himself be sad when he was alone. He kept in his anger and hate, wanting to save it all for Yuri. He also didn’t want to burden the group any more than he had. Losing Y/N and Yuto had really shaken the group. Even Reiji was shaken. Only Dennis seemed somewhat fine with everything. Yugo didn’t like Dennis. Something was off about him.

Tensions had risen even more when a short, blue-haired boy arrived at the museum, lollipop hanging from his mouth. Shun had screamed ‘Murderer!’ and some not very good words before lunging at the boy. It had taken Serena, Reiji, and Gong to stop Shun from suffocating the kid.

Yuya had looked like he had wanted to murder the kid, whose name was Sora, and had stormed out of the room as soon as Sora had tried to talk to him.

Yugo decided then and there to not complain to others about his problems.

He found himself thinking about Y/N all the time, thinking about how he would beat Yuri so he could get her back, thinking how he would comfort her when he found her, thinking about holding her hand and never letting go. He still thought about Rin, but whenever he did, he felt guilty about liking Y/N. At first, he didn’t think he was in love, but over time... he knew he was.

Yugo shook his head, trying to focus as he and Tsukikage neared the museum. He needed to talk to Reiji. He wanted to leave. Now. He didn’t want to wait any longer. He knew a few of the others felt the same, especially Yuya. Y/N had been gone for almost two weeks. Reiji had had some trouble with one of the leaders of Synchro and took longer than anticipated. Thankfully, both the Topsiders and Commoners had helped him. The new government was running well, apparently. Luck was on his side for once, as he noticed Reiji in one of the hallways.

“Thanks again, Tsukikage. Reiji! Wait up!” Yugo called, running after Reiji. Reiji turned, his glasses gleaming as he did. Yugo built up his courage and spoke.

“When are we going to leave?” He asked. Reiji stared at him for a while, then sighed.

“I was wanting to tell everyone at the same time, Yugo.” He said. Yugo resisted growling.

“When are you going to tell us?” He asked instead. Reiji looked at his watch.

“I guess... in fifteen minutes. Gather up everyone you can in the entrance, Yugo. I’ll ask Tsukikage to get the others you can’t.” Reiji said, making Yugo bristle. He could do that easily. He nodded and raced off through the halls. He told everyone he saw about the meeting. He only stopped when he came across Yuya. They stared at each other for a bit, then Yuya spoke, eyes hostile.

“What?”

“Reiji’s calling a meeting about when we’re leaving. Everyone’s meeting near the entrance.” Yugo said. Yuya turned toward a hallway that led to the entrance and walked away, shoulders hunched. They were always hunched now. Yugo shook off his thoughts and guilt and continued to run. Within fifteen minutes, everyone was gathered in the entrance, even Reiji. Sora was there too, but he was off to the side, leaning against a wall.

“What’s going on, Reiji?” Yuzu asked, standing next to Yuya.

“I wanted to tell everyone when we’re going to leave,” Reiji responded. Yuya, Shun, Dennis, and Sora perked up.

“To Fusion?” They all asked; Yugo's hope soared. Reiji shook his head.

“To XYZ, most likely,” Reiji said. Yuya and Dennis looked visibly irritated, while Shun looked somewhat happy and Sora looked nervous. Yugo couldn’t help but feel the same as Dennis and Yuya. A thought struck him.  _ Why does Dennis want to go to Fusion? He doesn’t have any connection to Yuto or Y/N, right? Wait… does Sora want to betray us to Fusion? Is that why HE wants to go there? _

“Why not Fusion? That’s where Y/N and Yuri are,” Dennis asked. Sora gave him a glare.

“How do you know? You never worked with Yuri, Dennis.” He snapped. Dennis flinched and his smile turned strained.

“I only meant that he seems pretty loyal to Fusion with all he's done. Killing or carding Yuto and taking Y/N.” Dennis argued.

“How do you know that’s what happened to Yuto? He could be injured and hiding out somewhere.” Sora growled softly. Reiji was looking at the two with a thoughtful look.  _ Why is Sora starting a fight? He’s already not very liked.  _ Yugo wondered and hoped he wasn’t being stupid again.

“He's not. We checked.” Shun muttered.

“Yuri moves where he wants, anyway. Only The Professor can stop him, and The Professor usually trusts him enough to let him roam. Heck, he could be back here for all we know!” Sora continued.

“I’m just saying, he’s a - seems like a loyal pet who’d stay by The Professor.” For some reason, Dennis seemed to be getting frustrated and was starting to stumble over his words.

“Please. Yuri’s The Professor’s top duelist. Now that I think about it, despite being a roamer like I said before, he likes to torture the XYZians. Sorry, Shun. He would be back in XYZ to watch over it by now.” Sora said, sucking on his lollipop.

“Dang it, Sora! You know that Edo and the Tyler sisters are in XYZ! Are you trying to-?” Dennis’ eyes grew wide, “W-wait! I’m only guessing! I don’t-!” he stuttered. Shun’s head shot up. Sora smirked and relaxed against a wall.

“You are a terrible spy, Dennis Mackfield. I wondered why the Professor sent you here.” Sora said. Dennis snarled at him.

“Yuri was right. You two are traitors!” He growled, pointing at Serena and Sora. He started to reach for his duel disk as he backed away from the group and everyone who was sitting stood up. Yugo pulled out his own duel disk.

“You knew he was a spy?” Reiji asked, his own duel disk somewhat raised. Sora nodded.

“I would’ve told you earlier, but no one seemed to trust me.” Sora shrugged. Despite his nonchalance, his eyes betrayed his relief. Dennis growled and grabbed a card from his pocket, placing it on his duel disk.

“Stop him!” Sora and Shun shouted, both stepping forward. Yugo reacted first, lunging at Dennis. Dennis flipped backward and pressed his duel disk, disappearing in a flash of light. There was a tense silence that followed.

“Sora. Serena. I hate to ask this after one of you rejected their Fusion roots and the other revealed a spy, but how can we trust you two?” Reiji asked, whipping into the next problem before Yugo could even think about the consequences of Dennis leaving or get up.

“What can we do?” Serena asked as Yugo stood up and brushed himself off.

“Give me your duel disks,” Reiji said, holding out a hand. Sora and Serena looked at each other, nodded and tossed their duel disks to Reiji after taking them off. Reiji caught them both and gave them to Tsukikage.

“Put those somewhere safe, but portable.” He ordered. Tsukikage nodded and vanished.

“There. Now there’s no communication or teleporting away. Yugo, Yuya, and Shun, can you stay with one of them _at all times_?” Reiji continued. Yugo and Shun nodded. Yugo’s barely felt himself nod, still shocked at what had just happened. Yuya hesitated, glancing at Sora, then nodded.

“Yuya, Yugo, you two watch Sora. Yugo has the speed to get help and Yuya has the skill to beat Sora if something goes wrong. Don’t rip each other apart. Shun, you have Serena. From what I've seen, you two are able to help each other emotionally and possibly duel-wise. Don’t be too soft on her, Shun.” Shun blushed the tiniest bit, as did Serena. Tsukikage came back and whispered something to Reiji. Reiji nodded in thought, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, his eyes were a silver fire.

“Change of my original plans. We’re leaving in an hour.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really apologize if anything is off. Names, typos, spacing, ect. My AO3 was acting weird with copying...

Yugo sat on Sora’s bed, watching him pack up what little belongings he had brought from Fusion. Yugo had gotten done packing a while ago, and now it was Yuya’s turn to pack while Yugo watched the blue-haired boy. Yugo kept glancing at the piles of sweets that Sora had on the floor. Each sweet had a pile. Packs of gummy bears, small lollipops, medium lollipops, M&Ms, tootsie rolls, bubble gum, poky sticks, chocolate bars, and HUGE swirl lollipops. No kidding, they were probably as big as Yugo’s hand.  
“You can have one. They’re not eye candy.” Sora said, smirking.  
“Oh, uh, thanks,” Yugo said, getting up from the bed and walking to the piles.  
“One. I’ll know if you take more.” Sora warned.  
“K,” Yugo said, his mouth watering at the thought of the sweets. He couldn’t remember the last time he had had candy. He leaned down and grabbed one of the medium lollipops. The wrapping was yellow with little bananas on it. He unwrapped it and popped the candy in his mouth. His eyes widened.  
“Good, huh?” Sora asked. Yugo turned to him and nodded.  
“Fusion might not be the best with most things... but it is the best at candy making.” Sora’s eyes shined with pride. Yugo smiled.  
“That’s something to be proud of.” He commented. Sora nodded and pulled a lollipop out from one of the small pockets around his waist. He took the wrapping off and popped it into his mouth.  
Sora walked over to the piles of candy and put them into a draw-string bag. He slung it over his shoulder. As he did, Yugo noticed that Sora didn’t have on his jacket. He glanced around the room and noticed it on the bed, folded nicely and forgotten.  
“Let’s go, Banana,” Sora said around his sweet, walking out of the area he had been staying in. Yugo grabbed his own backpack and followed Sora.  
“Banana?” He asked. It wasn’t as bad as Yoyo or... Pogo; they were plays on his name. ‘Banana’ was something completely different.  
“Yeah. You took a banana lollipop and your hair looks like a banana.” Sora said.  
“No, it doesn’t.”  
“Yeah, it does. Look.” Sora pointed to a mirror that they were passing. Yugo looked at his reflection.  
“Yellow part,” Sora commented. Yugo hummed.  
“A bit I guess....” He muttered. Sora smirked. They continued to walk until they got to the center area of the museum. Yuya was already there, as well as Gong, Reira, Tsukikage, and Serena. Yuya glanced up, saw Yugo and nodded once.  
“Sweets?” He asked, suspicion in his eyes.  
“Yugo wanted candy.” Sora shrugged, “Want some?” Yuya shook his head.  
“I’m fine. I just want to leave.”  
“Same,” Yugo whispered. Y/N’s smile flashed in his mind. He felt guilty. He needed to focus on finding her and Rin. Not on sweets. After a couple of minutes, everyone was in the front area of the museum. Yugo glanced at the two cards that Y/N had pointed out when they had first got to the museum. He couldn’t help the sad smile that came to his lips.  
“Everyone has their cards?” Reiji asked.  
“Wait. Did we ever say where we’re going?” Shun interrupted.  
“I might not have. Shun, Serena, Yuzu, Shingo, and Tsukikage. You’re all going to XYZ. Tsukikage is in charge.” Reiji ordered.  
“No!” Yuya snapped, “I am not leaving Yuzu!”  
“Do you want to send her where Fusion wants her? Tsukikage can keep her safe, and I have a feeling the others will too. Same goes for you, Serena.” Reiji barked, “Shingo and Yuzu can help keep the spirits of the XYZians up while the others get rid of...?” He looked at Sora.  
“Edo and the Tyler sisters,” Sora said.  
“Yes, those three. Shun knows his way around the city and who are allies. The rest of you are going to come with me to Fusion. Understood?” Reiji asked. Everyone nodded and pulled out their duel disks. Yugo walked out of the museum and grabbed his duel runner. He rolled it inside and turned it on. Yuya grabbed Sora’s arm roughly. Sora flinched the slightest bit.  
“Let’s go,” Reiji said. The light that followed was almost blinding as everyone pressed enter on their duel disks at the same time.  
Yugo hesitantly opened his eyes as the scent of saltwater hit his nose. He gasped at the sight. He didn’t want to admit it... but it was beautiful. What he could only guess was the Academy stood regally on an island. Sun sparkled off the water and fluffy clouds dotted the sky. He noticed Reira and Reiji standing a few feet away. Soon, the others arrived. First Yuya and Sora, then Gong.  
“Home sweet home,” Sora muttered. Yugo could feel the anxiety waving off him. Reiji turned to the group.  
“We need to get in there without being noticed. The soldiers will recognize everyone here except for Gong. They might know him because of him being with us.” Reiji sighed, “Sora. Is there any place we can stay?”  
“I can probably find a place. It’ll be hard though. Obelisk Force is everywhere.” Sora said, a calculating look on his face.  
“I can find you a place.” Said a voice. The group whipped around. Anger and hate bubbled up in Yugo.  
“If you like stone-cold beds and jail cells that is,” Yuri said with a smirk. Yugo's chest tightened up in pain and his eyes started to go fuzzy. He shook his head. He needed to focus.  
“Yugo, Yuya don-.” Reiji started.  
“WHERE’S Y/N YOU BASTARD?!” Yuya screamed, starting to run at Yuri. Yugo wasn’t sure if he was imagining things or if Yuya’s hair was really moving slightly despite the lack of wind.  
“Gong,” Reiji ordered. Gong stepped forward and grabbed Yuya.  
“We don’t need a fight in public Yuya!” Gong growled. Yugo barely heard them, he was gripping his duel runner so hard his knuckles were white, and he started to shake.  
“We can take him! Five against one!” Yuya snarled. Yuri chuckled and reached into his pocket.  
“Like these five?” He asked, holding up five cards. All had people on them. Their faces were twisted in pain and terror.  
“Bastard,” Yugo growled. Yuri sighed.  
"Is that all you people say? ‘Bastard’? So unoriginal. How about ‘prick’? No one ever uses that." Yuri hummed.  
“Where is Y/N?” Yugo asked, barely resisting strangling the guy. Yuri’s eyes flashed and a wicked smile spread across his face.  
“Safe.” He said.  
“What did you do, Yuri?” Sora asked, a pleading look on his face, “Don’t tell me you gave her to the Doktor.” He whispered. Yuri shrugged.  
“I gave her to the Professor. If she’s with the Doktor, it’s because the Professor wanted her to be.” He said, biting his nail, “Why do you care? You betrayed us after I took her.”  
“I care because no one should be at the hands of the Doktor.”  
“You didn’t say that when Rin and Ruri were being tested.”  
“Rin?” Yugo tried to interrupt, “Testing? Is Y/N really safe?” Yuri only gave Yugo a side glance.  
“She’s probably fine, Pogo. Might’ve caught a bug,” He snickered, “but she’ll be fine soon enough.” Yuya writhed in Gong’s grip, screaming.  
“Anyway. I must go. The Professor will want to know of the... guests... in Fusion.” Yuri smirked. He put a card on his duel disk and a huge dragon appeared behind him. He backflipped onto his dragon and raced off, flying over the water toward the Academy.  
"Oh and tell Shun Yuto’s safe with me!" He laughed, voice echoing back to the group.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any typos!

Yuri cursed himself. Why had he revealed himself to those goons? Now they would be hiding, and Obelisk Force would have to waste time searching for them. He knew why he had done it. It was thanks to Yuto. He had made Yuri walk into the group’s line of sight. Yuri had let his guard down, satisfied with his carding, and Yuto had taken the opportunity.

_ I’m not safe with you, terrorist. _Yuto growled.

“Then don’t make me move.” Yuri snarled back. Yuto had shown up when Yuri had gone to XYZ to check on Obelisk Force. They had both been disgusted to see each other and Yuri had been a bit shocked to see Yuto. He thought he had killed him or at least had accidentally sent him somewhere to die from his wounds.

And when they had realized Yuto was a ghost attached to Yuri?

Well. Yuri got some weird looks from XYZians, who he carded. Didn’t they know that staring at someone yelling was rude? He had been relieved that no Fusion people had seen him.

Ever since then, Yuto had been trying to screw up Yuri’s life and reputation. Taking control of his hand or foot once and a while. Yuri was able to oppress him after a while; Yuto only able to take control when Yuri was distracted. Yuri made sure that didn’t happen very often.

Yuto appeared next to Yuri.

“Get off of Venom.” Yuri snarled, his dragon hissing slightly with him.

_ I’m not on your stupid dragon. _Yuto sighed, annoyed. Yuri knew that Yuto floated, but he needed to let off steam. The Academy was only a few feet away when Yuri leaped off his dragon and turned off his duel disk midair. He landed on his feet, cloak fluttering around him. The people around him stopped what they were doing and stared with their mouths open, even the training Obelisk Force Soldiers. Yuri scanned over them all, making them avert their eyes, before walking toward the Professor’s throne room.

_ Show off. _Yuto said.

_ That brat Yuya’s more of a show-off than I am. You get along with him, don’t you? _Yuri sneered.

_ He didn’t kill hundreds of innocents and destroy a peaceful city. _Yuto growled. Yuri scoffed.

_ Innocents? Please. All we wanted was the girl. Your leader, Faker I believe, didn’t listen. You started the war by resisting. _Yuri thought. His foot froze, making him stumble and almost fall. Thankfully, as he was already in a secluded area of the Academy, no one was around to see.

“Back off.” Yuri snarled softly.

_ You started it. Just like you started the war. We did _nothing_. _Yuto’s voice was strained, like he was trying to keep calm.

“So you keep saying.” Yuri snapped, “Do you have no better comeback?”

_ People don’t always need a new comeback if their facts are correct. _Yuto growled. Yuri rolled his eyes and forced Yuto’s ghost to disappear. He didn’t need a distraction in his peripheral while talking to the Professor. He knocked on the looming door before him. After a few seconds of waiting, a guard opened the door, beckoning Yuri in. Her hair fell in front of her face, blue tips brushing her cheek. The Professor’s guards didn’t have to wear helmets. He nodded to her and walked through the door, seeing from the corner of his eyes the guard glance at the other. They were twins if he remembered correctly.

The Professor was on his throne, leaning over one side. He was nodding, and Yuri noticed the Doktor in the Professor’s shadow. Yuri waited a bit away from the throne, not wanting to interrupt.

“Yuri. Have you been waiting long?” the Professor asked as he noticed Yuri. Yuri bowed and shook his head. The Professor nodded once and turned to the Doktor.

"Plant the bugs in the other girls. It obviously works. Station _her_ inside my door when you are done.” He said. The Doktor smiled and gave a jerky nod, turning toward Yuri and starting to walk out of the room slowly. Yuto appeared next to Yuri, as Yuri still had a hard time keeping the ghost from emerging. Guilt and sadness rushed through Yuri. Yuto's emotions were raging. Yuto's ghost watched the Doktor leave. Yuto let out a strangled growl as he saw the shadow that followed the Doktor. Yuri had been trying to ignore it.

_ You are _all_ going to pay for what you have done, you _monsters_._ Yuto snarled softly. Yuri shook off the feelings and walked to the Professor once he was waved over.

“Do you have something to report?” The Professor asked.

“Yes, sir. The Lancers are here.” Yuri said, hands clasped behind his back. Yuto growled next to him. The Professor bolted up.

“All of them? On the island?”

“On the mainland. I saw Yuya, Yugo, Gongenzaka, Reira, Reiji, and Sora.” Yuri took a deep breath to calm himself. Sora would be dealt with. Probably carded or bugged.

“Send out the Obelisk Force. Find them but do not card them!” The Professor yelled. One of the guards near his door saluted and left the room.

“Any sign of the girls?” The Professor asked.

“No. But I bet they went to XYZ with the other half of the Lancers. Standard is unprotected without Reiji and they know we know where their hideout is in Synchro.” Yuri commented. Yuto started next to him and vanished.

_ Oh no, you don’t. I have an idea where they’re hiding. And you know _exactly_ where it is._

_ Back off. _Yuto growled, retreating far back into Yuri's mind. Yuri blocked out the Professor’s speech and focused on chasing after Yuto. Yuto snarled as Yuri grew closer to him.

_ Come on Yuto. _Yuri sneered, _You won’t stand a chance here. _Yuto's eyes flickered with fear and determination.

_ You’ll have to force it from me, sadist. _Yuto spat.

_ Gladly._ Yuri said, letting all of his jumbled memories flow at Yuto. Yuto shouted in confusion and fear. At the same time, Yuto's memories flew back to Yuri. Yuri opened his eyes and let Yuto go.

“Yuri!” Yuri looked up as the Professor called his name.

“Sorry. I was trying to remember a place in XYZ that I thought would be a nice place to hide.” Yuri said. The Professor nodded.

“Send out Obelisk Force soldiers.” He ordered. Yuri bowed and strode out of the room, Yuto’s ghost shaking in his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a few hours after the last chapter.

He fell to the ground, holding back tears. Their screams echoed in his mind.

He had been too late.

He didn’t even notice the person behind him, shaking with anger and sadness.

_ Why can’t I save anyone I love?_

He screamed into the sky, half hoping someone would card him.


End file.
